


En memoria de Edith Howard Caul

by Mask_Writes_Fanfics



Category: Hellboy (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_Writes_Fanfics/pseuds/Mask_Writes_Fanfics
Summary: Se sabe poco de Edith, solo lo que la llevo a su muerte, pero la especulación es valida, al final del dia detras de cada quien hay una historia, incluso si esta se basa en nada más que probabilidades.
Comments: 4





	En memoria de Edith Howard Caul

**Author's Note:**

> Que quede claro que escribo y publico esto desde el telefono y esta basado en headcanons que una amiga y yo nos inventamos convinado con mis pobres habilidades de deducción.

La vida se había encargado de arrebatarle cada momento de felicidad que pudo tener, eso estaba claro, sola, desde temprana edad Edith aprendió a aferrarse a las pocas cosas que le daban alegría, a mantener apariencias y a seguir las reglas.

Claro está que no era una tarea fácil, en esas noches en vela en las cuales cuestionaba su propia existencia, intentando convencerse de que un día más valía la pena, que algún día todo se solucionaría y todo sería perfecto.

Muchas veces esos pensamientos tomaban control de su mente, días en los cuales no era más que un cascarón vacío sin propósito ni motivación.

Siempre le intrigó el mar, un paraíso inexplorado igual de bello como peligroso y en ocasiones juraba que las olas susurraban su nombre.

_Salta, salta_.

Pero no las oía, se volteaba y alejaba de los riscos, de las olas, de ese lugar que la llamaba por su nombre, lo cual era algo a lo que se acostumbró hace años, ignorando los llamados de cuchillas y venenos los cuales siempre mantuvo alejados.

¿Hace cuanto que estaba sola? Una familia que la dejó por desgracias de la vida, un mundo que le daba la espalda, personas a las cuales le era invisible, ¿Cuando es que eso terminara?

¿Estaba sola? Por primera vez en años el mundo le sonrió, un hogar y alguien con quien compartirlo, no tenía que preocuparse de que le faltase algo, podía volver a empezar, ¿Era feliz? Se sentía feliz, sobre todo le amaba. _Amor…_ Un sentimiento curioso, por años pensó que tendría que acompañarse solo porque alguna vez alguien se lo dijo, incluso llegó a preguntarse si esa sería la solución a todo.

Por lo visto no todo duraría, semanas, meses, deambulando por su cuenta en una casa demasiado grande para ella, con una promesa de regresar sano y salvo siendo lo único que le dejó, aislandose de personas que siempre le vieron raro.

No, no, no podía rendirse, no escucharía a las olas ni a las profundidades, no haría caso a esas voces, "Un día más, un día más…" se decía cada noche y mañana.

A pesar de todo encontraba momentos de gozo, incluso en la soledad, libros, canciones que escuchaba en las calles, chistes personales, poder hacer cosas por sí misma, se preguntaba qué sería de su vida en otras circunstancias, otra casa, otras personas, diferentes responsabilidades en su dia a dia, imaginarlo la hacía sonreír, pero no cambiaría nada, no por miedo sino por que sin importar lo que pasara ella era feliz.

¿Era obseción? Claro que no, pero era una vida sencilla con alguien a quien le amaba, incluso si fuera así, ¿No lo merecía? Tener un ancla para no hundirse en medio de la tormenta, un hombro en el cual apoyarse, la promesa de una familia, quien estuviera a su lado en cada adversidad. Era lo menos que podía exigirle al mundo.

Los años pasaban, entre espera y alegría, incluso en días en los cuales levantarse de la cama era un reto, encontraba la manera de mantenerse a flote, estable, incluso en los peores momentos en los cuales las olas intentan arrebatarle todo, encontraba un par de manos en sus hombros y palabras con las cuales ignorar las voces, "Edith, ¿te encuentras bien?"

¿Que importa? ¿A quién le importa? Es su vida, sus motivos, su ancla, nadie puede decirle cómo mantenerse a flote, ¿Quiénes son ellos para opinar? Nada más que personas que le dieron la espalda, ¿Qué más da? Si funciona no hay razón por la cual cambiar.

Lastimosamente la vida no pensaba eso.

Todo, todo, cada momento perdido en el océano, cada esperanza en el fondo del mar, memorias de todo lo perdido inundando su mente, con el corazón hecho pedazos mientras cada catástrofe que alguna vez vivió pasando frente a sus ojos, las olas gritando su nombre.

_Salta, salta._

Y en plena soledad hizo lo impensable, dejando que las profundidades escondieran sus lágrimas.

_Aquí ya hace Edith Howard Cual, quien se rindió y dejó que el mundo le arrebatará todo._

Aún así nunca se fue, deambulando por la misma casa con un corazón roto, aferrándose a recuerdos de tiempos felices, añorando mejores días, felicidad, un fin a la soledad que la ha perseguido por tantos años.

¿Quien es? ¿Que espera? ¿A quién espera? Han pasado años, ¿Alguna vez estuvo viva? ¿Acaso siempre fue un fantasma en pena?

Su alma se aferra a una fantasía, mientras ella espera, deseando volver a la vida que le fue arrebatada, con nada más que el polvo y el cantar de las olas como compañia.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui entra a lo que le decimos #JusticiaparaEdith, que despues de leerme los comics me dolio lo que le paso a la pobre.


End file.
